Ponies Of the Caribbean
by TheEquestrianidiot 2.0
Summary: Thank to TheManFromMars for beta reading. Rarity have always had a fascination for pirates, but now that she's been brought against her will into a ghost pirate ship, her biggest fantasy can turn into her worst nightmare. Or be the big adventure she always wished for?


Chapter One

A Fateful Meeting

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me." A young girl stood at the bow of a ship as it sailed through the ocean, lightly singing a joyful tune. "We party, we skip rope, we don't brush our teeth, drink up me hearties—O-oh my!" The girl cried out as a hand pulled her back from the edge of the ship. "You startled me!"

"Be careful up there," a white haired woman said to her, " it's dangerous to stand so close to the edge. Also shut up about the pirate song, that's bad luck on a long voyage like this."

"Miss Gilda, please," a tall young man interjected, "don't frighten the young girl." He walked over and put a soft hand on the girl's shoulder.

"_Sorry, Sir_.", she said sarcasticlly. "I just thought I'd warn her of pirates and all."

The young girl gasped and backed further from the edge and into the lieutenant, kneeling down and covering her eyes with her hands. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put us in danger, I-I didn't know…"

"Now, Rarity, it's alright," the lieutenant replied. The little girl looked up, her cheeks rosy red. "It is one of my many duties to track down any pirates and bring them in for justice. You're safe aboard this ship, I promise." Rarity smiled and looked away, thankful for the reassuring words. "Back to your duties now, Miss Glida."

"Yes ma'am." Gilda walked a ways before turning back to Rarity and the lieutenant. She then pretended to bark orders as other sailors walked by, coaxing a giggle from the girl.

"Hm? What is it?" The lieutenant asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," Rarity responded, quickly looking away as not to get Gilda in any trouble. "Um, Lieutenant Sorin'?"

"Please, just call me Soarin'."

"Oh…okay. Um, Soarin'? I was wondering, what did you mean, you know, when you said you were going to bring the pirates to justice?"

"Well you see, pirates are the worst kind of criminals, and I am a soldier in duty to the Princess. I will work to see to it that they are all taught a lesson for their crimes."

Rarity's ears perked up slightly. "You mean they commit crimes like disrupting the peace and stealing and things like that, so you want to bring them in to teach them the errors of their ways so that they can become functioning members of society again?" Rarity asked in a single breath, remembering the exciting bedtime stories she had been told.

"No Rarity…it's so much worse than that…" Soarin' looked down to her, his face devoid of any joy as he walked away.

Rarity made her way over to the starboard edge (much more carefully than before) and watched as the peaceful waves drifted past the ship. It was a dangerous thing to do, according to Gilda, but nothing compared to the gentle rock of the ship and the soft sound as the water was sliced away.

A small glint in the distance caught her eye and she looked up. There in the water only a few yards away was a young girl, no older than herself, floating on a broken board. She rubbed her eyes once and looked back again to be sure. The young girl continued to float toward the side of the ship, seemingly motionless.

"Oh my goodness," she yelled, "there's someone in the water!" A passing sailor took notice and glanced down as the ship approached the unconscious girl.

"Man overboard!" He yelled to the crew, bringing them all to attention. A couple of sailors jumped from the ship dove down to the floating debris, lifting the girl up and onto the ship. Lieutenant Sorin' removed the hat he was wearing and handed it to Gilda before laying an ear to the girl's chest.

He let out a smooth sigh, "She's still breathing." Before anything could be done with the girl another sailor called out from the bow of the ship, turning everyone's attention to the waters ahead. As they all gathered around the nose of the ship they gasped in horror at what they saw: A merchant vessel of sometime that had fallen victim to a horrible pirate attack.

The wrecked vessel continued to float through the seas, Sails torn down, and the mast destroyed. Smoke and fire covered nearly the entire deck of the ship, rendering every tool and device unusable. Men lay scattered across the wreckage, unable to move as they groaned in pain from their wounds.

"Alright everyone," Rarity said as she turned and began readying the lifeboats, "I want two search and rescue crews formed immediately. Get to the boats and hurry over to that ship, those men are in need of our assistance."

Sorin' turned to Rarity. "Rarity. I need you to take care of this girl while I'm gone, alright? She'll be in your care, so do your very best for me." Rarity looked up, nodding lightly at Sorin'. "Thank you."

Rarity turned back to the girl, who still lay motionless on the deck. She looked down to the other girl and saw a small chain wrapped around her neck. With gentle hands she lifted the chain and pulled out a small gold coin. It was no bigger then her palm and had a skull etched into its surface.

The girl suddenly sat upright from the deck, looking to her left before quickly laying back down. She looked up to Rarity, who had once again covered her eyes at the girl's sudden awakening. "Wh..oooo, . . . who are you?" She moaned.

"M-me? My name's…Rarity…"

"Rarity?" The girl asked, unsure she had heard it correctly the first time. She nodded.

"Um..what's your name?" Rarity asked.

"Apple…Jack...," the girl manneged to finish her name before drifting back into unconsciousness.

"You're a . . . pirate!" She looked back down to the unconscious girl. She looked so peaceful and innocent.

Suddenly, A voice said "Has she said anything?"

Rarity turned and say Soarin' standing over her.

"Her name is Applejack. That's all I found out."

Soarin' looked pleased. "Take her below.", he said.

"Oh, oh my goodness," Rarity whispered.

As the sailors rushed over, Rarity hid the coin from them. She turned away and held it in her hands. From the corner of her eye she saw something out over the ocean. As she glanced up she caught a quick glimpse of a ship surrounded in fog. It had dark blue sails flying from the masts. The wind began to blow as the ship sailed off into the fog, but not before Rarity got a good look at the flag, an image she would never forget: a skull and crossbones.


End file.
